Shaped
by NancyMay
Summary: A completely unlikely Alice Harvey back story. How the war affected her.
1. Chapter 1

Once again a story featuring our favourite pathology registrar. Well mine anyway. Set sometime after S4, Jean and Lucien are married and parents to twins. But mainly an Alice story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Morning, Alice!' Lucien greeted her loudly and cheerfully. Alice just grunted as she hung up her coat and took down her lab coat.

Lucien looked up, today was not going to be a good day, from the look of it. Alice was not happy, although 'happy' was not an adjective one could attach to Alice Harvey, more 'untroubled'. Today Dr Harvey was 'troubled'.

'Everything ok?' He asked, though it patently wasn't.

'Can we just get on with the autopsy?' Alice was not in the mood to discuss any personal problems she may have.

'Er, alright.' Lucien realised he was not going to get anything out of his colleague, yet, so he decided that working out what had killed the man on the table and whether or not it was something that Matthew should know about would be the best course of action. Maybe a cup of tea and a chat later would be a better idea, or maybe Jean; Jean was a woman, she'd be better at that sort of thing, perhaps.

They finished the autopsy and Lucien took his findings to Matthew, death was due to a beating to the head and torso. Matthew sighed, that meant an investigation into the death of a tramp, found by the side of the road on the way out of town on the Daylesford road.

Lucien went back down to the morgue, intent on finding Alice and suggesting a cuppa in peace, but she was nowhere to be found. There was a note on the table,

'Lucien,

Out for fresh air.

A.'

He scratched his head, so unlike Alice, and she had had tears in her eyes when he had first spoken to her. He left the morgue and wandered towards the Botanical Gardens, maybe she would be there. But no, no sign of her at all. He was beginning to worry. While Alice was no joker during an autopsy she was generally pleasant to be with, thoughtful and intelligent. Today she had been caustic, distracted and, well, grumpy. Lucien headed back to his car, parked outside the station. It was now near lunchtime and he'd told Jean he'd be there. He had surgery at two and she had the twins to deal with, so he tried to be there whenever possible.

He pulled up at the house still wondering about Alice. He valued her friendship, he would support her when things got tough, as they often did for the strong minded, self willed pathologist, but today he didn't know how to support her.

Opening the door he heard Jean,

'Oh I'm sure he's not offended.'

'Jean, I was frightfully rude to him.' Alice's voice, good she was, at least, safe.

'...and how often has he been rude to you?' Jean threw back.

'Well, actually, never.' Alice replied, 'he may be rude to Matthew, or Bill and definitely Patrick Tyneman, but never me.'

'I'm glad to hear it,' Lucien appeared in the kitchen where his wife sat spooning some mashed something into his children's mouths.

'Lucien!' Jean greeted her husband happily, 'good, you can feed Tommy, he's not behaving.' She handed him a bowl of food for his son, who, in her opinion was far too like his father, together with a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Ok, come on son.' He grinned, 'let's have lunch.'

Alice sat back, trying not to be noticed. It hurt, knowing this could have been her and David if... Her life was a series of 'ifs'. If her parents hadn't split up she might have found school easier; but school for a child from a broken home was never easy, if she had been a 'good little girl' for her mother then maybe they'd have a better relationship, and if... oh God if... That bloody war, that hellish, bloody war had spoiled everything!

'I'll be off, then Jean.' She got up to leave the scene of blissful domesticity, 'thank you for the tea.'

Jean leapt up and thrust the bowl of food that she had been feeding to Jenny towards Lucien.

'Alice! Wait!' She caught her at the door. 'Don't go, not now. The children will be sorted soon, we'll have time to talk.' She looked at her friend's deeply sad eyes, 'you need to talk.'

Alice's shoulders drooped. Jean was right, she couldn't bottle this up any longer, eighteen years was too long.

The twins settled for a nap and time before surgery for a full and frank discussion, Jean put out sandwiches and tea for the three of them, although she did say she'd go out of the way if Alice wanted her to.

'No, Jean, stay please.' Alice touched her arm. She sat down and picked up the teacup, she'd smashed one that morning in temper.

A heavy sigh, how to begin?

'I received a letter this morning from an old 'friend'. She brushed away a tear. 'She's invited me over for a celebration. Her and her husband, ten years married.' She paused, waiting for a reaction.

'Well, it is cause for celebration, I suppose.' Lucien murmured, he hadn't got that far with Mei Lin so he wasn't the best person to comment.

'Hmm, I suppose so.' Alice agreed. 'She writes about once a year, always the same, how happy she is, the children, everything, have I found anyone, yet.' This last in a very quiet voice, almost a whisper. 'Every time it's, come on over, meet new friends, they have single male friends to introduce me to, trying to find me a husband.' Alice seemed to be getting smaller as she spoke.

Jean remembered how her acquaintances had tried to find her a husband after Christopher had died, mainly unsuitable. She smiled. But obviously it was getting to Alice and hurting her, for some reason.

'Today wasn't a good day to receive one of her letters.' Alice leaned back in her chair. 'Today it's nineteen years since David was killed.'

Lucien and Jean looked at each other, who was David? Alice sensed their confusion, she had never spoken about him, the love of her life.

'David and I were engaged, but it was difficult, our parents wanted us to wait until the end of the war, hoping that it would go away, that I would forget him while he was away. It was difficult for both of us, but more for me. Before David left for Malaya we.. we cemented our relationship.' She blushed. Jean knew and so did Lucien, that they hadn't waited for the wedding. 'I found out later I was pregnant. I wrote to David, he was so pleased, couldn't wait to get back and make an honest woman of me.' She laughed, a forced, half hearted laugh. 'He never came home, his parents told me he had been killed. A bombing raid. They showed me the letter, told me to get on with my life. You see, they didn't know, nobody but me and David knew about the baby.' Alice started to cry, tears streamed down her face, 'I tried so hard to keep her, our little girl, but I couldn't support us. My mother disowned me, I had to give her up for adoption.'

Jean got up from her seat opposite and went round to Alice. She put her arms round her friend's shoulders and hugged her. It was easier that way, she didn't want Alice to see her tears. She had so much and Alice, Alice had lost everything, and had no one to help her grieve.

There was a silence in the room, apart from Alice's sniffing.

'I've never wanted anyone else, it was always David for me.' She looked up, almost relieved to have it all out in the open. 'If it hadn't been for Anne's letter there would have been no need for me to say anything, I've always been able to bury it, in my work, mainly.'

'Have you never tried to find her, your daughter?' Lucien asked. It was quite common with war widows, or women who had given up babies to be traced. Not necessarily contacted, but just to know they had family out there somewhere.

'No, it wouldn't be fair, she has her life.' Alice had thought of it but decided that her baby was not hers anymore. She had given up those rights eighteen years ago. She stood up, 'Thank you for listening and not judging. I'd better get back to work.' She looked at Lucien, '...and don't go doing anything because you think it would be the right thing, Lucien. For me, it wouldn't.' She touched his arm as she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice was in a much better frame of mind the next day. She had written back to Anne and told her she would not be available for the party, but congratulated her anyway. She had decided she had to make a complete break, Anne had never understood her reasons for not looking for another man and she was not going to share with her what she had shared with the Blake's.

'Good morning, Lucien.' She smiled as she swapped her jacket for her lab coat.

'Morning, Alice,' just another day in the morgue, good.

'Thank you, for your understanding, yesterday.' She felt she should show her gratitude.

'Alice, no thanks necessary, our past shapes us, it's up to us to shape our futures.' Lucien grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had been some weeks since the letter from Anne had sent Alice's emotions into freefall, leaving her to be caught and saved by Jean and Lucien. Life had settled down again and even though she had said she would never be able to replace David she had, on occasion, allowed Superintendant Lawson to take her out for a coffee or, at a push, dinner, but that was nothing new.

She threw her post down on the hall table, she had to get off to work, it could wait until the evening, for now she had to see how her cultures had grown overnight.

It was late when she got back home. it had been a difficult day; they had had an autopsy on a woman found dead at home; no apparent cause of death, no illness or injury, she was being left overnight to see if any bruising developed. Her cultures had revealed nothing of any import from a mysterious death earlier in the week, so after dinner at the Blake's and a discussion with Jean and Charlie which resulted in more questions than answers, she had left, later than planned and now she was home.

She kicked off her shoes and picked up the post she had discarded earlier that day. Nothing surprising, a bill for the rates, one for the telephone; why did they have to come on the same day?, and a letter in an unfamiliar but elegant hand. She opened the bills while pouring herself a small whisky. No unusual costs, she'd go down to town and pay them tomorrow. She sat down to read the letter. The address was a Canberra address, but she knew no one in Canberra.

'Dear Dr Harvey,'

Well someone had taken the trouble to find out she had a title other than 'Miss',

'Please forgive me for writing and I apologise for the shock enclosed. My name is Ellen Stanhope. I have been searching for my family ever since my adoptive parents passed last year. Clearing out their attic I found papers, as one would, letters and my adoption certificate. This came as a big shock to me, I was never told I was adopted, why I don't know, but I can say I was loved and cherished throughout my life. With the adoption certificate was my original birth certificate with, of course your name on it.

It took a lot of searching to find you and something about you, namely that you are a doctor and your address. I will completely understand if this brings back painful memories and if you do not wish to meet me or even correspond.

A bit about myself; I am to begin my training as a teacher at the university in Melbourne at the beginning of next year, until then I am keeping myself occupied working in a department store.

Again please forgive me if I have opened up old wounds that you thought had been healed.

Yours sincerely,

your daughter,

Ellen Stanhope.'

Alice re read the letter through tears. She had told Lucien that her baby had her life now, it wouldn't be fair to try and connect, and now here she was, actively looking for her mother. Her Daisy, now Ellen, and she didn't know what to do.

Ellen asked forgiveness for opening old wounds, but the wounds had never really healed, not after she gave her up, anyway. If she'd been able to keep her then maybe they would have. Now Ellen was alone and Alice didn't want that for her daughter. Wiping the tears off her face she went to get paper and pen, to write one of the most important letters of her life.

'Dear Ellen

I must admit I was greatly surprised to get your letter. Your existence was unknown to all but me until a few weeks ago. I had a letter from an acquaintance who is always trying to find me a husband but unfortunately her letter arrived on the anniversary of your father's death. Some very good friends saw me through the upset and I told them about you and why I gave you up.

My dear girl, I never wanted to give you up, your father was killed in Malaya before you were born and I couldn't support you. My mother disowned me and David's parents didn't want to know, still grieving, I suppose.

The wound never heals, just scabs over and gets picked at occasionally, so don't apologise.

Where would you like to meet, I think it is time to put the past behind us, you are alone, as am I. Perhaps we should at least try.

Your mother

Alice Harvey.'

She sealed the letter, addressed it and put it ready to post in the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is probably the most unlikely scenario for a back story for Alice, but hey ho!


	2. Chapter 2 Fitting it altogether

Alice put the letter to Ellen in her handbag, along with the two bills she had to pay. She could do everything at the post office during her lunch break. She was tired, having slept fitfully. Visions of David and her baby drifted through her dreams, followed by Matthew, of all people, telling her to see Ellen. Odd really, Matthew didn't know about Ellen.

She and Matthew got on well, as friends. Since his accident she had popped round occasionally, just for a cuppa and a chat. Then he'd managed to persuade the powers that be in Melbourne, together with Lucien's help, that he was fit enough to direct operations at Ballarat. Alice had confided in Blake that she thought Matthew needed to be back in the force, for his sanity, more than anything else. As a superintendant he could leave all the running about to the junior officers. Lucien had agreed and so it had happened, and Matthew had been grateful to his new friend, although he'd always respected Alice, she was a bit like him, he thought. So he'd taken her out to dinner to thank her and, as that had gone well, he'd taken her out two or three times more!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ellen wrote back fairly quickly. She said she was looking to find a job in Melbourne, ready for her move to the university and had an interview two weeks from the letter. Would it be possible to meet then? Her interview was on the Friday so perhaps that weekend? She put her phone number in the letter for Alice to contact her.

Alice thought about that. Usually she covered the weekends so Lucien could have family time. Perhaps she'd better ask Jean, first. Actually she'd better tell them about the developments, she hadn't told them about Ellen contacting her. Damn! She'd have to have a long chat with them again. She'd wanted to keep it to herself until she'd met Ellen and found out if they could, at least, be friends. She decided she'd pop over that evening for a quick chat, then she could ring Ellen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For a change there was no autopsy to do that day, so she and Lucien checked paperwork, supplies and cleaned round.

'Lucien,' she decided she'd better ask if it was okay to call round that evening. 'Would Jean mind if I popped round this evening, I need to speak to you both.'

'I'm sure that will be fine; dinner?' He suggested.

'Oh, no, thank you.' She was embarrassed to think he thought she was after a free meal.

'Sure? Matthew's coming round.' He knew they were friends. 'Come on, I'll tell Jean when I go home at lunchtime.'

'Lucien, you can't keep expecting Jean to feed me.' She pleaded, 'she must think I'm clueless in the kitchen.' Actually it was a well known fact she wasn't Jean in the kitchen, but she managed to feed herself adequately.

'Well, how about I see what she says?' He touched her arm, knowing that Jean would say yes, and even if she didn't Alice wouldn't be offended.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Tommy was being his usual self Jean was glad when Lucien showed up. Tommy was quite happy blowing raspberries into his dinner, even Jenny gave him dirty looks. Lucien had a power over both his children, but more so over Tommy and so he usually got the job of feeding him.

'Jean?' Lucien wiped the remains of mashed vegetables off his hands, 'could you stretch to Alice, tonight?'

'Of course; not match-making are you, dear?' Jean grinned, even knowing Alice still held a torch for David, Lucien never passed up an opportunity to get her together with his old friend.

'Not likely!' He laughed, 'she wanted to come over for a chat so I suggested dinner. She did say no, so I said I'd check with you first.'

'You'll make yourself sound hen-pecked, Lucien.' Jean grinned.

He looked sideways at her and winked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice stood in the porch and sighed. Jean and Lucien were good friends but she did wonder if she was doing the right thing. She would have to explain everything to Matthew first before trying to rearrange the rota. She was just about to knock when she heard the distinctive tread of Matthew behind her.

'Hello, Alice,' he smiled, 'didn't know you were going to be here tonight.'

'I wasn't. I wanted to speak to Jean and Lucien about changing the rota and got rail-roaded by Lucien.' She lifted the knocker and let it fall. The usual cry of,

'I'll get it!' wafted through the door. Jean was on her way up the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Lucien,' Alice cornered him in the living room while Matthew was distracted with Tommy, 'do you mind if I have a quick word with Matthew. Otherwise I'm going to have to put you and Jean through the same story, again.'

'Ok, I'll put Tommy to bed, you can talk to him in here.' Lucien smiled, although he was intrigued; first she wanted to speak to him and Jean, now she needed to speak to Matthew. He went up to Matthew and relieved him of the now sleepy child whispering that Alice wanted a word. Matthew raised his eyebrows but, nevertheless, went in to her.

She was sitting on the couch, a sherry in her hand. She looked up and smiled at him, not her usual smile, more lost, Matthew thought.

'Alice?' He stood in front of her, waiting to be asked to sit down. She looked up and patted the couch next to her. He sat, turning to face her.

'Matthew.' How to start.

'Alice.' He smiled, obviously this was hard for her.

'Oh, this is not easy.' She looked down at her hands, and twirled the glass round in her fingers. 'Twenty years ago I was engaged. His name was David and I loved him more than I thought possible. Anyway, our families were opposed to our engagement and wanted us to wait until after the war. David was posted to Malaya but before he went we...er, well...' Now how to tell him this bit, she felt herself redden. Matthew leaned over and touched her hand,

'I get the picture.' He said, softly.

'Thank you.' She sighed a relieved sigh. 'I found out I was pregnant after he left. I wrote and told him. He was so happy, couldn't wait to come back and marry me. But he didn't come back, he was killed in a bombing raid.' Alice wiped a tear away. 'I wanted to keep our baby, but without the support of my mother or David's parents, it was impossible, I had to give her up for adoption.'

Matthew moved a little closer and put his arms round her. He whispered in her ear,

'Did you think I'd think less of you?'

'I don't know, only, up until this year I had consigned it to the past. I hoped my daughter was happy and loved but wasn't going to contact her. It would be unfair.' She was surprised at how much she needed his arms round her at that moment, and leant her head on his chest.

Matthew had never done anything other than offer Alice his arm when they went to dinner, he might have kissed her cheek once but that was all, but he felt strangely comfortable sitting with her like this.

'There's something else, isn't there?' He murmured.

'This is what I wanted to talk to Lucien and Jean about.' She looked up at him, wondering if she was at last learning to let go of David.

'We'd better call them through then, hadn't we?' He smiled.

'Yes, I suppose so.' Alice pushed back from him and went into the kitchen. She watched them moving around each other, Jean cooking and Lucien laying the table. Lucien looked up at her, then turned to Jean,

'I think we're wanted, dearest.'

'Right,' she turned the stove down and joined them in the living room.

Alice looked at them, she sat next to Matthew again, which instantly gave Lucien the wrong impression, but, as he raised his eyebrows, Alice's look told him he was wrong.

'Erm...' She was losing the power of speech, lately, 'it's about my daughter.' She paused. 'She's been in touch. She found out she was adopted when she was clearing out her parents' attic, after they passed. She did some searching and found my address and what I do, so she wrote, about six weeks ago.' She let it sink in.

'Anyway, I've agreed to meet her, she is alone now and I don't want that for my girl. The trouble is she will be in Melbourne next Friday and has suggested the weekend. She lives in Canberra at the moment but is planning on attending the university in Melbourne next year. I know I usually cover the weekends, Lucien, I just wondered if you'd swap rota with me, but I didn't want to upset Jean.' She looked at them.

Jean looked at her, she would jump at the chance, if it was her. They could manage for a weekend, she looked up at Lucien, perched on the arm of the chair. Then Matthew spoke,

'We'll arrange a locum.' He said, it was up to him who was police surgeon anyway, why couldn't they both have the time they need?

'Really.' Alice was shocked. 'can we?'

'The decision is mine to take.' Matthew was firm, 'you take the time you need, Alice, Lucien you can do whatever you do at the weekends, which is probably get under Jean's feet, and we can all cross our fingers that it's a quiet weekend.'

'Yes, Boss.' Alice and Lucien chorused at which Matthew and Jean burst out laughing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew walked Jean home. He mused on what she had told him. It didn't change how he felt about her, in fact, if anything, it had deepened his feelings for her. But he felt it would be inappropriate for him to act now, she needed to build the relationship with her daughter, if it were possible, before thinking about linking up with a grumpy, lame superintendant.

They stood outside her house, he held her hands and smiled.

'Will you be alright, on your own?' Of course she would, he didn't word that well.

'Matthew, I'll be fine.' She knew what he meant, 'we'll either get on, or hate each other on sight. Either way, I'll be fine.'

'Ring me, if you need to talk.' Now he was struggling to speak coherently.

'I will.' She leant forward and kissed his cheek, 'thank you for being so understanding.'

He kissed her back, 'Goodnight, Alice.' He turned and limped away from her. She watched him go, and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice stepped off the train at Melbourne station. She had arranged to meet Ellen/Daisy at a small hotel. Not knowing what her daughter's financial position was she had found a family run establishment that wouldn't break the bank.

'Good afternoon, madam.' The desk clerk greeted her.

'Good afternoon, I have a room booked in the name of Harvey.' For a small establishment she thought the clerk was a little above himself, she smiled inwardly.

'Ah yes, you booked two rooms.' He looked round for the other guest.

'Yes, she's coming on the train from Canberra, so she should be here later.' Alice looked at him with a look that said, it's none of your business.

'Very well, I'll show you to your room.' He came round the desk and lifted her small suitcase, preceding her up the stairs. He showed her the room and pointed out the bathroom just down the hall. She tipped him and thanked him, then, closing the door sat on the bed and allowed her shoulders to droop. Until she met Ellen/Daisy; she didn't know how to think of her, she preferred Daisy, it held sweet memories; she would have to keep her nerves in check.

Ellen/Daisy had said she would arrive about five and suggested they meet in the lounge, then perhaps dinner. She had sounded quite excited and that excitement was rather infectious.

Alice freshened up and unpacked, she hated creased clothes. She hung two blouses in the wardrobe together with a skirt that would go with both. The clothes she had travelled in were laid over a chair and she changed into a dress, that was smart but not dressy. She was meeting her daughter for the first time in eighteen years and wanted to appear smart and professional, not tired and travel weary.

She went down to the lounge and ordered tea, but deliberately sat in a chair with her back to the entrance hall. If she sat where she could see people coming and going she would be constantly trying to work out which was her daughter. She had taken a book down with her and tried to concentrate on reading. It reminded her of that fateful night when David had booked a room in a low budget hotel for them before he went to Malaya. It was there their only child was conceived. She smiled at the memory, it no longer hurt.

She must have picked up a good book because she was deep in the story when she was disturbed by a soft voice.

'Dr Harvey?'

She looked up and gasped. It was like looking in a mirror, but eighteen years ago,

'Daisy?' She whispered, the name she had given her daughter, not the name she was given by her adoptive parents.

'Well, most people know me as Ellen, but...' Daisy smiled, 'Hello,' and she held out her hand.

Alice stood up and took the hand and smiled back. She indicated the chair next to her and called for some more tea.

They sat and looked at each other without speaking for some moments, until their tea arrived.

'I wasn't sure, when I wrote...'Daisy started.

'I wasn't sure when I got your letter.' Alice smiled. 'I'd had a bit of a crisis, memories had flooded back at the wrong time, so it was a bit of a shock.'

'And now?' Daisy sipped her tea, looking over the rim of her tea cup.

'Now?' Alice thought for a moment, 'now I'm glad you found me. I thought I'd leave you to your life, I didn't want to turn it upside down. I hoped you were loved, and you say you were. I only gave you up because I had no support, I couldn't give you anything, but, Daisy, I did, and always have loved you.' Tears started again, 'Blast! I don't think I've cried this much since your father died.'

'Oh, hell.' Daisy grinned, 'the first time I meet my mother and I make her cry.'

Alice smiled and then laughed. 'Don't worry, it's about time I cried. But this time it's happy tears.'

'So, is it still on for dinner?' Daisy grinned, again.

'Let me go and wash my face, I must look a sight.' Alice stood up and left the lounge, thinking her life was taking a turn for the better.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice lay in bed and thought about the evening. Daisy had shown her all the papers she had found that proved she was Alice's daughter. But Alice only had to look at her to know she was her daughter, that and certain personality traits. They were very alike. Alice had called her Daisy, and kept apologising, until her daughter said,

'How about Daisy-Ellen. I never really liked Ellen, but it seems churlish to abandon it altogether.' She had smiled as she said this, and Alice had replied,

'They did a good job, your parents.' She smiled, 'I'm sorry you lost them.'

'So am I, they did their best.' Daisy-Ellen agreed, 'they made sure I had a good education and was loved. Not much else any child needs.' She thought for a moment, 'Why did you call me Daisy? My adoptive parents called me Ellen after a grandmother.'

'Oh, dear, I had a feeling you'd ask.' Alice had blushed. 'It was a silly thing. David, your father, and I used to go for long walks and picnics. We were happy just being together, dreadfully saccharine, I know. He used to make daisy chains and put them in my hair, it seemed right, somehow.'

Daisy-Ellen smiled, 'then Daisy it is then.'

Daisy-Ellen had told her about the couple who had adopted her; how they were unable to have children of their own. Her father was a printer and her mother a seamstress. She had been raised in a suburb of Canberra, attended a good school and done well. She had struggled to make friends because she was bright and because she was adopted. Now she was going to train as a teacher, and she intended to make a difference, to support those from disadvantaged homes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They breakfasted together and decided to spend the day out and about. Daisy wanted to know about her mother's life, about her grandparents. Alice told her how she and her mother had fallen out. How she had struggled to qualify as a doctor and the places she had worked, how she had to give the impression that she was cold when all she wanted was to be loved. Then Ballarat.

'Ballarat is where I feel finally at home, at peace.' She said as they sipped coffee in a small restaurant. 'I enjoy my job, I have good friends and ...'

'...and what? Come on, who is he?' Daisy was way too intuitive, she should join the police, not train as a teacher.

'Don't be silly.' Alice coloured.

'I may not know you that well, but I'm not daft.' Daisy said.

'His name is Matthew. We're not dating, he's just a friend.' Why did this feel like a conversation with one's best girlfriend?

'So why are your eyes sparkling?' Daisy knew she was pushing, but was intrigued.

'He's nice. He's the superintendant of police, he had an accident and was retired on medical grounds but me and Dr Blake managed to persuade Melbourne he could return to duty.' Alice sighed. 'And yes I like him. Recently I've started to let go of David, because of him, but where it will lead, well, who knows.'

Daisy tipped her head to one side, 'you know, life has a way of bowling you googlies so you just have to bat them back. You loved David, I can see that, but would he want you to grieve for the rest of your life?'

Alice laughed at the cricket analogy, she wasn't a follower of the game but obviously Daisy was. Then she suggested something she thought she'd never do,

'Come to Ballarat. Come and meet my friends.'

'I'd love to,... mum.' They hugged tighter than either had hugged before.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is not the final chapter, though it could be. I want Daisy to be introduced to Ballarat, and Alice...well who knows.

Thanks for the reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 moving along

Thanks for the reviews, a case for the team and Matthew and Alice's relationship moves on a little further.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew met Alice off the train. She had phoned that morning to say all was well, but she would like him to meet her. He noticed she looked calm and happy, which was a good sign. He leaned towards her and took her case, kissing her cheek as he did so. She smiled and returned the kiss. Daisy had never met him but maybe she was right.

'Good trip?' He asked as he put her case into the taxi.

'Yes,' she grinned back, 'yes it was. Everything ok here?'

'Yes, think Jean must have prayed extra hard.' He grinned back and Alice laughed at the thought of Jean having a word with the Almighty.

'Good.' They were at her house and as she got out of the car, 'tea?'

Matthew blinked, she'd never invited him in before, and he'd always been careful never to cross her invisible lines.

'Thank you, that would be lovely.' He paid the driver and pulled her case out and took it to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He wasn't surprised to see her house was neat and tidy, pleasantly but plainly furnished and decorated in a light and un-fussy manner. He put the suitcase down by the stairs and followed her into the kitchen. She made the tea and took it on a tray into the living room, inviting Matthew to sit.

'So,' Matthew thought he'd better say something. 'I take it you got on well.'

'Yes, we did, rather.' Alice sat on the couch next to him. She told him how they were alike, in looks and temperament. All that Daisy had told her about her upbringing and her plans for the future. She finished by showing Matthew a photograph that Daisy had given her, taken recently for the purpose of meeting her mother.

'Wow!' Matthew gasped at the likeness. 'Are you sure it's not you?'

'Absolutely.' Alice grinned. 'It was like looking in a mirror when she first walked in.'

'So what now?' He passed the photograph back, 'I take it you'll keep in touch.'

'We will, and I've asked her to come and visit, when she can get some time off.'

'That'll cause a stir.' Matthew laughed.

'Probably, but, Matthew, I'd like her to meet you first.' Alice said, rather nervously, 'when she comes over.' She qualified this, not wanting him to think he had to make a special journey to visit her daughter.

'Then you and I shall meet her off the train.' Matthew was good at organising things, she thought, especially things like locums and who should be where, at any given time. He, in turn, was honoured that, of all her friends, she should want him to meet Daisy first.

'Thank you.' Alice touched his hand and smiled again.

'Well,' Matthew got up, 'I'd best be off, you've probably got things to do. I'll pick you up later, about five thirty.'

They walked slowly to the front door.

'Why, superintendant,' she always gave him his title when she wanted to tease him, 'would you do that?'

'Because, my dear Dr Harvey,' two could play at that game, 'Dr and Mrs Blake insist we join them for dinner.'

'Oh, honestly,' Alice raised her eyebrows, 'does Jean really think I'd starve if she didn't feed me?'

'I doubt it,' he laughed back, 'I just think they want to know how you got on.'

They were at the front door, now and as Matthew opened the door he turned and kissed her cheek. She smiled and kissed him back. Daisy must have second sight, she thought. She waved him off and went to sort out her suitcase and wash the cups and saucers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You know you'll get the third degree, don't you?' Matthew said as they walked arm in arm up the Blake's drive.

'Jean or Lucien?' Alice wondered.

'Lucien; Jean's much more subtle.' Matthew grinned.

'Well, if I know Jean, Lucien is going to have badly bruised shins,' Alice replied, 'from her kicking him under the table.'

Matthew laughed at the thought. Jean was known to have stopped her husband from asking too personal a question by a well aimed kick and a 'look'!

Jean opened the door and smiled, 'Hello you two.' She stepped aside to let them in, 'good to see you, Alice, did you have a nice weekend?'

'Hello, Jean. Very pleasant, you?' Alice replied, blandly.

'Fine thank you.' Jean could play the same game, and she wasn't going to question Alice as if she were a suspect in one of Matthew's cases. Lucien appeared at the far end of the hall, a child in each arm; Jean's ploy to give their guests time to, at least, enter the house. He grinned at them,

'Look you two,' he addressed the twins, 'it's Aunty Alice and Uncle Matthew!'

Alice looked at him, sternly, Matthew grimaced. They were accustomed to being addressed such, and teased Lucien by appearing to dislike the titles.

Jean took her babies and went to put them to bed, she knew there was a risk that Lucien would grill Alice but if she let him put the twins to bed he'd be ages, and they'd be over-excited instead of relaxed and falling asleep.

Lucien and their guests went into the living room where he poured Matthew and himself a whisky and Alice a sherry. They sat making small talk, and no matter what questions he asked he got absolutely nothing but bland answers from Alice. Matthew was finding it hard not to laugh at the doctor's frustration; he was very glad Alice was on the right side of the law!

Jean stood just out of sight, giggling. Only Alice could answer a question with a non-answer. She knew that all the details that the pathologist wanted to reveal, would be told over dinner, and not under interrogation. Clearing her throat she joined them and stood looking at Lucien, with her arms folded, until he realised he hadn't poured his wife a drink.

'Thank you, dear.' She said the last word with a little emphasis, underlining her displeasure at being ignored.

Lucien knew he'd slipped up and leant over to kiss her. She turned back towards the kitchen,

'Dinner will be ready in five minutes.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, how was your daughter?' Jean asked politely as she passed the plates around.

'Very well, thank you, Jean.' Alice helped herself to vegetables and passed the bowl to Matthew. He thanked her and helped himself, passing the bowl to Jean.

Lucien could contain himself no longer,

'Come on, Alice.' He pleaded, 'tell us about her, please.'

Alice laughed, he really was a child sometimes. She reached into the pocket in her dress and pulled out the photograph, handing it to Jean, while looking at Lucien.

'Good heavens, Alice!' Jean gaped at the picture, 'she's your double.' She showed it to Lucien, whose mouth dropped open.

'Well, there's no doubting whose daughter she is.' He agreed.

Alice opened up about Daisy, how they had talked, how Alice had told her about her father and why she had had to give her up.

'I've asked Daisy to come and stay when she has some holiday.' Alice smiled at how she had jumped at the chance. 'Of course, as she's about to change jobs it could be some time, so I will continue to visit her in Melbourne when I can.'

'I'm so pleased for you, Alice.' Jean smiled across the table at her.

'Thank you, Jean.' Alice smiled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, I'll say goodnight, then.' Matthew saw Alice into her house before turning to leave.

Alice smiled and reached up to kiss his cheek, for the first time realising how tall he was, why had she never noticed she had to stand on tiptoes to reach his cheek? Perhaps he always leant down to her, which is what he did now. Tipping her face upwards he kissed her lightly, lips to lips, gently but longer than a peck on the cheek. She blushed,

'Matthew, the neighbours.' An urgent whisper, tinged with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice wandered into the morgue.

Things with Matthew were moving on, slowly, gently. He started popping over for a cuppa if their days off coincided, or they'd go out for dinner, more regularly now. The light kiss became a little deeper and in the house, not on the doorstep. Lucien had noticed she was much lighter of mood lately, putting it down to Daisy rather than Matthew.

Lucien had a body on the table. A woman, badly beaten, around the mid to late fifties in age.

'What have we got, Lucien?' She put her lab coat on and joined him looking at the body.

'Mrs Naylor, found at the back of the club.' Lucien walked round the table, looking at the wounds, lifting the hands for signs of defensive wounds.

'A bit of a mess.' Alice commented, picking up the note sheet.

'Hmm...well let's have a proper look, shall we?' Lucien and Alice removed the clothes and covered the body with a sheet. They examined the clothes, reasonably well made, not new, and repaired in places. Her handbag had been raided, nothing left but a bright red lipstick and an old rates bill. Which was about all she left in Jean's handbag that day:

 **Some weeks earlier** :

'Alice,' Lucien's voice down the phone.

'Lucien? What can I do for you?' Alice was surprised to hear him. He was in Bendigo giving evidence at the Law Courts.

'I can't raise Jean on the phone.' He sounded worried, 'I won't be back until tomorrow and she's expecting me tonight. She could be out shopping but it's lunchtime and I expected her to be in, feeding the children.'

'Alright, I'll go up.' Alice was shrugging her coat on as she spoke, Jean was a creature of habit and it would worry her, too, if she were him. Grabbing a scrap of paper off the pad she kept by the phone, 'what's your number? I'll call you back.'

'Thank you.' He recited a number and hung up, no need to waste time on details.

Alice drove the short distance, with a bit of luck Jean was just so busy trying to feed the twins she hadn't been able to pick up. She was glad she had the day off but hadn't gone to Melbourne for the day.

The front door was ajar, and the sound of the twins screaming assaulted her ears. She pushed the door all the way open and called through.

'Jean! Jean!' She went towards the sound of the children, they were in their high chairs in the kitchen, their food bowls just out of reach on the table. Moving round the table she found Jean, slumped against the table leg, her handbag open and apparently empty.

'Alright, children,' she addressed the twins, trying to sound calm, Jean looked pale and there was a trickle of blood from the back of her head down the back of her neck. She knelt down by her friend and checked for a pulse. Good, steady and strong. As she touched her, Jean stirred, as if from sleep, slowly regaining consciousness.

'Jean,' Alice, gently called, 'Jean, can you hear me?'

'Mmm...' she mumbled, 'oh, Alice.' She opened her eyes and tried to move, the sound of her children alerting her to where she was and what she should be doing.

'Jean, I'm going to call an ambulance.' Alice squeezed her shoulder.

'No,' she tried to get up, but Alice pressed her down.

'No arguments,' Alice sounded firm, 'I need you to have an x-ray, and you probably need stitches.'

Jean smiled weakly, through her muddled thoughts she knew Alice was right, but the babies...god her head hurt!

Alice was gone only long enough to call an ambulance, then she took the time to examine Jean's head wound. Then she did the usual checks, asking, what always seem to be, the silliest questions: did she know her name, who was prime minister, what day is it?

Jean answered correctly and with certainty, so Alice was sure she wasn't concussed.

'What happened?' Alice knew she should see to the children, but they were safe and unhurt, her priority was the casualty.

'One of Lucien's patients.' Jean grunted, 'she was angry about a letter she had received, with the results of some tests Lucien had ordered.'

'Oh, not good then?'

'No, apparently she has a venereal disease.' Jean said, 'she took it out on me because I typed the letter and signed it on his behalf, and of course Lucien isn't here for her to take it out on him.' Jean moved her head to look at Alice and winced. 'Alice, the babies...' Jean whispered, she was feeling tired.

'I'll see to them,' Alice smiled, 'the ambo's here so I'll see you off and see to their dinner. I'll ring the hospital later.'

The ambulance crew were there, she'd left the door open, she helped them get Jean on the stretcher and instructed them to see that Mrs Blake was seen promptly and that she would ring later.

Jean now being looked after, she turned her attention to the twins, now exhausted from crying. She didn't think they'd eat much but she try and get a little into them, before settling them in their cots. Then she could call the hospital and then Lucien. No point worrying him before she had something definite to tell him.

The babies food was still slightly warm, so Jean must have been attacked fairly recently, she made a mental note to let the police know when she got round to reporting the attack; although the hospital should inform them as a matter of course.

Jenny ate half of her dinner, with a bit of persuasion, Tommy wouldn't eat at all. Alice picked them out of their chairs and took them to their room. They clung to her and snuffled into her shoulders, she murmured to them that everything was going to be alright; mummy would be back later.

There was a chair in their room that Jean sat in to soothe her children when they were troubled. Alice sat there, holding them tight, kissing the tops of their heads and stroking them until they finally slipped into sleep. She stood up and went to Tommy's cot and put them together in it. Pulling up the side, she turned and left the room, leaving the door open.

She tidied the kitchen and made herself some tea before ringing the hospital.

'Ah, sister, Dr Harvey here.' She used the kitchen phone, 'how is Mrs Blake?'

'Mrs Blake is doing well.' Sister replied, 'she's had her wound stitched, three stitches, and the x-ray shows no fracture.'

'Lovely. Shall I arrange for her to be collected and brought home?' Alice knew Jean would only fret about the children if they kept her in hospital.

'Yes, she can go home.' Sister agreed, 'but she is to rest for the next twenty four hours. Is there anyone at home to look after her?'

'I'll stay, but I expect Dr Blake will come back from Bendigo as soon as I contact him.' Alice wasn't certain Lucien would be able to leave the hearing but she had to tell him, he was worried enough as it was. Her next call was to Matthew.

He picked the phone up and barked down the phone, 'Lawson!'

'Love you too.' Alice grinned as she heard him, 'can you arrange for Jean to be brought home? She's at the hospital.'

'Yes I heard, and sorry, Alice, didn't mean to be so short with you.' He was grinning, fortunately in his side office, at Alice's response to his bluff greeting. 'We're looking for someone who is using Jean's cheque book. I'll ask Davies to drive her back, but we need to know the name of the attacker.'

'Right, get Charlie to ask her and if she's still a bit muddled I'll look through the paperwork in the surgery. I'll have to stay here with the children. I'm going to ring Lucien, now.'

'Ok, I'll come up later. Will you be alright?' He wondered if she could cope with two babies, she had cuddled the twins but...

'I'll be fine.' Alice knew what he thought but she had kept Daisy for six months before being forced to give her up, so she was sure she could cope.

She sat down to call Lucien, she had to get it right, to minimise his worry and prevent him from driving dangerously back from Bendigo.

'Lucien,' she was calm as she spoke. 'Jean is ok.'

'Ok!' Lucien gasped, 'what do you mean ok? What's happened?' He sounded agitated.

'One of your patients; you ordered blood tests and they came back showing evidence of VD. She came to confront you but unfortunately she assaulted Jean. Jean is ok, a banged head, a cut but no fracture. She's on her way back from the hospital with Charlie. And before you ask,' she stopped him butting in, 'the babies are ok. They were distressed but I've given them some dinner, although Tommy wasn't having anything, and put them in one cot. They're asleep at the moment.'

'I'm coming back now.' Lucien said, sharply.

'Lucien, can you?' Alice knew that failure to give evidence could jeopardise conviction.

'I've given my evidence,' He confirmed, 'I was asked to stay because I may be needed again. I'll tell them about Jean and they should let me leave.'

'Alright,' Alice sighed, 'but drive carefully or Jean will have something to say!'

'I will, see you later.' Lucien signed off and the line went dead.

Alice sat at the kitchen table waiting for Jean to arrive back with Charlie.

Charlie opened the door and helped Jean into the house. Alice heard them arrive and went to see her friend. She looked pale and a bit wobbly so Alice insisted she go and lie down, while she made her some tea.

'The children?' Jean was more worried about her babies than herself.

'Asleep, together.' Alice sat with her while she drank her tea, 'Tommy wouldn't eat anything but Jenny managed about half her dinner. Lucien's on his way back. Until then, I'll stay with you.'

'Thank you,' Jean didn't feel up to an argument so when Alice made her comfortable on the bed, with a blanket over her, she accepted the care.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew entered the morgue with the file Lucien had asked him to collect from his surgery. Mrs Naylor had refused treatment for her venereal disease, blaming Dr Blake for mixing up her results with, in her words, 'some other tart.' It was for that reason she had gone charging in and attacked Jean that day. When the police had caught up with her she had denied everything but the presence of Jean's cheque book in her handbag had given her away. Of course she had denied any knowledge of said stationary, it must have been put there by someone who had an axe to grind. She had been bailed to appear at the magistrate's court to answer the charge of common assault and barred from Dr Blake's surgery and home. Another doctor would be assigned for her general health and welfare.

Now here she was on the mortuary table, apparently beaten to death. Neither Alice nor Lucien could find any pity for her. She had obviously continued to ply her trade behind the club, or any dark alley from what the doctors remembered. Unfortunately, Lucien had had two or three cases of the same affliction and had, rather delicately, asked if they had availed themselves of someone's particular services! Rather shamefaced, the men had admitted as much and left his surgery with prescriptions for relevant medication. Word had got around and it would appear that someone had decided who was responsible for passing round a 'dose' and she needed to be got off the streets. So here she lay, battered and bruised, beaten to death for infecting her clients. Lucien and Alice made short work of the autopsy and sent their report to Matthew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Well, I'm glad that's over,' said Matthew as he and Alice sat together that evening on her couch. They had had fish and chips and were sitting having a post dinner whisky.

'If she'd accepted the diagnosis and taken the medication it may not of happened.' Alice sipped her drink. 'Now, I suppose you'll have to interview her clients.'

'Yes, but how to find them, I don't know.' Matthew mused, 'we can't really go around Ballarat asking all the men if they used her 'services'. Their medical records are confidential so Lucien can't tell us, either.'

'Hmm...' Alice looked thoughtful, 'you've got me there.'

'No, I've got you here!' And he grabbed her and pulled her into a deeply passionate kiss which left her breathless and pink!

'Matthew!' She squealed. But she gave in to a second embrace, relishing the taste of whisky and the feel of his tongue.

The sound of the phone ringing disturbed them just as Matthew's hands started to wander.

'Damn!' Swore Matthew.

'Won't be a minute.' Alice had to answer the phone even though she wasn't on call.

'Dr Harvey,' she spoke quietly.

'Hello, mother.' It was Daisy, 'how's things?'

Alice wanted to say things were going great until she and Matthew were interrupted, but she just said,

'Things are fine, dear. How are you?' Alice was always delighted to get a call from Daisy, they had really connected as mother and daughter.

'Very well, thanks.' Daisy had a smile in her voice, 'mother, I have next week off and er...you did ask me to come and see you.' There was a slight hesitancy in her voice.

'And I meant it.' Alice grinned, 'What day and what train?'

'Is Monday ok? There's a train that gets to Ballarat at two forty-five. If that's convenient.' Alice could almost see the expression on her face, one that was unsure.

'Monday will be wonderful, Matthew and I will pick you up.' Alice was encouraging Matthew to drive short distances now, his knee was almost back to normal, almost, it would never be perfect but he was cleared to drive by Lucien.

'Thank you, I'm looking forward to meeting him, and some of your other friends, of course.' Daisy sounded relieved.

'I'm looking forward to showing you off.' Alice's mood always lifted when Daisy called and David's loss was no longer the pain it had been. Matthew and she were more than friends now and just a bit less than lovers. Though if Matthew's hands kept wandering that was likely to change, a change she was more than ready for.

She went back into the living room, smiling.

'Daisy's coming over next week.' She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder, tipping her face to smile at him, a smile that lit her face up.

'Oh that's great.' Matthew was genuinely pleased, 'we'd better clear up this case then, hadn't we? But until we come up with an idea, where were we?'

'About here,' Alice replied, a sultry breath, as she put his hand back where it had wandered to before the phone rang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So how will they solve the case, and how will Daisy fit in?

Hoping to work that out in the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 Time taken

So, the case needs sorting before Daisy arrives, doesn't it?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew had managed to control himself and left Alice before anything happened that neither was quite ready for. He knew Alice was on the verge of losing control too, but he didn't want to take that final step with her until he was sure they were ready. She had clung to her memory of David for so long he was sure he was her first and last lover. One of the consultants at the hospital had made inappropriate overtures to her and she had shut down even more. That was when William Munro was in charge and he had made Alice feel as if she were in the wrong, that she should have taken what was on offer. He'd even said it was probably the last offer she would get. It had taken Matthew months to get her to smile, to accept his arm when they went to dinner, to just accept his friendship. He didn't want to ruin that by leaping on her and dragging her off to bed at the first opportunity.

They had spent the evening kissing and touching on the couch, like a pair of teenagers. Matthew found she had an almost musical giggle, her skin was soft and smooth. Alice found his touch gentle, warm and light. Slipping her hand under his shirt and singlet, she felt the strong muscles of his chest and stomach, and leant her head against him to hear the steady rhythm of his heartbeat. Matthew slipped his hand inside her blouse feeling her nipple rise under her bra. She shivered as he stroked her skin and he pulled her close murmuring in her ear,

'Perhaps we should stop there, dear doctor.' He kissed her head.

'You may be right, superintendant.' She smiled into his chest not really wanting to move but move she did, with a heavy sigh.

He kissed her goodnight by the door and then slipped into the late evening, smiling to himself.

Inside, Alice smiled and blushed. It had been a long time since she had been touched so lovingly and she was surprised at how much she had enjoyed herself. She wrapped her arms around her and went upstairs to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Matthew's office Alice and Lucien gathered with the superintendant to discuss how they could find Mrs Naylor's clients who may have reason to kill her; namely those she had infected with VD. Lucien knew very well who they should call in for questioning but because of patient confidentiality he couldn't say. Even when he'd asked the infected men if they had used certain services, he hadn't mentioned her name. Alice came up with the only idea,

'Why don't you put a picture up in the surgery and a message asking for anyone who knew her to come down to speak to the police about an incident.' She tipped her head to one side, 'you don't have to say she's been murdered.'

'It might work.' Matthew agreed, and as it was the only idea anyone had come up with they decided to try it. They asked Rose to take a picture of the woman, and Alice put some makeup on her to make her look reasonable, at least, not actually dead!

Lucien took the photograph back to the surgery and told Jean why it was there. He didn't want her to be upset, she had been quite distressed about the incident, after all she should feel safe in her own home.

It worked. The men were so horrified at what had happened, two of them were married. Consequently they had infected their wives too, and had been banished to the spare room until deemed 'clean' by their wives and Dr Blake. Whether their marriages would survive, well that was another concern altogether!

Each was interviewed by Matthew and Charlie, long tortuous interviews with raised voices and, in some cases, tears, mainly of remorse. All of the men, or 'clients', had an alibi, a story, but the one thing they all said was,

'She'll die anyway, why do it for her?'

Charlie and Matthew had to admit, they couldn't see any of the men killing Mrs Naylor. While they had reason to, they knew that, because she refused to take medication, the disease would eventually kill her. The ultimate punishment, they felt, was the slow decline and eventual death.

Matthew sought out Alice in the morgue. She was preparing the body for burial, again. The funeral directors had refused to handle the body, but would bury her if the laying out was already done.

'Hello.' She smiled at him. 'What can I do for you, superintendant?'

'We can't honestly get any of the men for this.' He sat on a stool and sighed.

'Maybe it was a wife.' Alice neatened off the shroud.

Matthew hit his forehead with the heel of his hand, 'Of course, it makes sense.'

'Hmm...' she wrapped a sheet round the body, 'I'd kill him first and then her.'

Matthew gulped then saw her smile as she half turned her face towards him. He smiled back,

'Dinner?' He asked, referring to later. 'I'll cook.'

'We'll both cook.' She moved to the end of the table and kissed his cheek.

'Right,' he stood up and went to the door, 'see you later.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'So, are you going to interview the wives, then?' Alice asked as they washed up.

'Tomorrow.' Matthew dried the plates, 'we thought it would be a good idea to let them think they weren't on our list of suspects.'

Alice emptied the bowl and dried her hands. 'Good idea.'

Matthew put the tea towel away and they went to the living room where she poured them both a whisky.

They sat together on the couch, the unwritten rule now was that cases were not a subject for conversation on the couch. Kissing and cuddling was allowed, however.

Alice sipped her drink and looked over the rim of her glass at Matthew. He watched her and smiled. She moved closer and put the glass down, placing her head on his shoulder and sighing contentedly. Matthew put his arm round her and relaxed against the back of the couch, leaning his cheek against her head and inhaling the scent of her, apple shampoo with faint overtones of morgue antiseptic. It never seemed to leave her, it was part of her and he liked it, strangely enough. She slipped her arms round him and wriggled closer. Matthew drew lazy circles on her shoulder. She felt the slight pressure through her dress and she lifted her face to look at him; his eyes were closed and he was smiling. He felt the slight movement of her head and looked down, shifting his weight he moved his head to kiss her, lightly on the lips. She looked into his clear, grey eyes, they seemed to see right into her soul. She parted her lips ever so slightly, an invitation to him to kiss her properly, an invitation he gladly accepted, tipping her down so she was lying across his legs and down on the couch. Shifting so he was lying next to her, he made sure he was not crushing her with his weight, he had to hold her tight to prevent her falling off the couch, at least that was his excuse! He ran his hands down her body and over her breasts, but the fabric of her dress was in his way, he wanted, so desperately, to feel the soft skin he had stroked the night before. Her dress was buttoned down the front so he slid his hand over and started to undo the buttons, un-buckling the thin leather belt as she undid his shirt. This time there would be no holding back, no 'perhaps'. Now her dress was open like a shirt, his hand slid down until it encountered the hem of her slip and under it her stocking top, further up, much further up, her ribs moving in time with her quickened breaths, her...why did women wear so much under their clothes?

Alice had lifted Matthew's singlet so she could feel his skin, his muscles, the light smattering of hair on his chest; he shrugged out of his shirt and let her plant sweet, light kisses on him as her hands slid over his hips pulling him close to her, feeling his desire. They weren't going to make it to the bedroom. Clothes were removed, not ripped off; no; they were adults; but those garments were removed very quickly. Matthew kissed every part of her skin as he exposed it, tickling her with his tongue, then firmer touches, leaving marks on her neat breasts. She gasped with anticipation as he slipped his hands between her legs and, finally, took her, as she later thought to herself, to the moon and back!

They lay half panting, half giggling at their behaviour.

Matthew was half right about David, he was her first and last serious lover..There had been a couple of mild diversions, not something she had enjoyed particularly, so she had stopped dating, immersing herself in her work. Matthew had awakened something in her that she had long thought lost, this was no 'mild diversion', she felt whole again.

Thank goodness they had decided to spend the evening at Alice's and not his house. The chance, no, danger, that they might have been caught by Rose was in the forefront of their minds. They would have to be careful; most of their friends knew they were close, but not how close, and believed that Alice's brighter mood was due to the re-appearance of Daisy in her life. Although they were seen together quite often, nobody had put two and two together, not even Lucien and Jean!

'This is going to be difficult when Daisy's here.' Alice murmured.

'True.' Matthew mused, kissing her forehead.

She turned on her side and looked up at him again, his hair was sticking up in all directions from when she had run her fingers through it as he had kissed her breasts and belly; suddenly her eyes filled with tears,

'Alice?' Matthew was worried, had he hurt her?

'Don't go.' She whispered, almost frightened of being alone. 'Stay with me, tonight.' It had been so long since she had felt this wanted by someone, really wanted, that she didn't want it to stop.

'You sure?' He admitted to himself that taking her on the couch then putting on his clothes and leaving would be like he had used her, not been with her because he was head over heels in love with her. Spending the night with her would be right, and if they had been at his house, he would have asked her to stay with him.

'Yes, more than anything I want to wake up next to you in the morning.' She flushed, 'does that sound forward of me?'

Matthew just smiled and kissed her. She slipped off the couch and stood up, completely unashamed of the fact that she was totally naked, so was he. She held out her hand to him and he let her pull him to his feet. He let go of her hand and slid his arm around her slender waist and they slowly went up the stairs to her bedroom.

The bed sheets were cool and she shivered as they slid between them, cuddling close to her lover for warmth. Matthew sought her mouth and kissed her deeply, running his hands down to her hips and pulling her to him letting her feel him again ready to make love to her. Alice gasped, her eyes wide with surprise, then she let him fill her with the love that was his to give to her, and only to her. She may be a doctor but that was the technical side, even doctors need to be taught, she thought, and this was a lesson she might need repeating! She arched and then groaned with pure pleasure as the final release took hold.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice blinked as the sun streamed through the curtains, there was something warm and soft against her back and she smiled at the memory of the previous night. She stretched and yawned, knowing she would have to leave the warmth of Matthew's arms, and also realising she better not wriggle or they were not likely to get up!

Matthew slipped his arm over her and pulled her tighter against him, kissing her naked shoulder and playing with her breast.

'Matthew,' she breathed, needing him to stop, but not wanting him to.

'I know.' A final kiss on her shoulder and he loosened his hold.

Alice slipped from under the covers and, taking her robe from the back of the bedroom door, she went to bathe and prepare for the day.

Matthew lay in bed, musing on the past twelve or so hours. His relationship with Dr Harvey was more than he could have hoped, or wished, for. It had been a labour of love, he had to admit. Ever since he had first met her he saw her as a force to be reckoned with. Clever, forthright, strong and smart, and, in his eyes, beautiful. He hadn't fallen in love with her immediately, but had grown to like and admire her. She kept Blake under control, argued the point and supported him and the rest of the police in their endeavours to keep Ballarat safe. More and more he had sought out her company, asking her advice and discussing cases with her, usually with Jean and Lucien and gradually worked to make her his. Matthew loved Alice, that was all there was to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived separately at the station. Dr Harvey was to be the face of reason in the interviews while Superintendant Lawson was to be 'bad cop'. They had discussed this over breakfast, before Matthew had nipped home to change into a clean uniform, hoping the neighbours wouldn't notice, and if they did, well, he was protecting Dr Harvey from some threat!

He had sent Charlie and Bill to bring in the two wives who were affected by their husbands dalliances. They too had had to see Dr Blake as they had been infected. They had been embarrassed and horrified and very angry with their husbands. Neither of them could look Mrs Blake in the face, yet she had greeted them as she greeted all Lucien's patients, with polite cordiality.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They ladies were interviewed separately; Dr Harvey was sympathetic, telling them it was not their fault they had contracted such a disease, with Dr Blake's treatment they would recover with no lasting effects.

Matthew wanted to know if they knew the deceased. At first both women denied any knowledge of her. They had seen her picture in the surgery but did not know her.

'She was a well known figure in Ballarat,' Matthew raised his voice, 'all you ladies know each other, at least in passing. You're not telling me you didn't know who she was.'

'She wasn't in our circle.' Mrs Stephens sulked.

'Maybe not, I doubt Dr Harvey is, but you know who she is.' The superintendant reasoned.

'Well, there aren't many female doctors about.' Mrs Ryan noted.

'True,' Alice replied, 'but I don't have a practice so why would you know me?'

'Er...' neither woman wanted to tell her she was the subject of some gossip, because of what she did with the dead.

'Gossip,' Matthew supplied, 'I should imagine, doctor.'

Both women bowed their heads, blushing because he had worked that one out.

'No doubt, superintendant.' Alice raised an eyebrow. She turned back to Mrs Ryan, 'so, now we've established you DID know who she was...'

'Did you have anything to do with her death?' Matthew asked, tapping his pen on the table.

'Superintendant,' Alice feigned surprise at such a question, 'surely not, they are ladies!'

'Oh, I don't know, doctor,' he turned to her, 'murder isn't exclusive to men.'

'I know,' she continued to sound stunned, 'but surely these ladies...'

'Toffee nosed cow!' Mrs Ryan spat, 'what would you know about us?'

'Madam!' Matthew was not having Alice spoken to like that.

'So now we see the real Sylvia Ryan.' Alice sat back in her chair and folded her arms.

'The real Sylvia Ryan could tear you apart, bit by bit.' Mrs Ryan had forgotten why she was in a police interview.

'Is that what you did to Mrs Naylor?' Matthew leant on the table.

'I wasn't going to touch her. Filthy slut! No, a cricket bat was good enough.' She leant back looking rather proud of herself, then realised what she had just done.

Matthew looked at Alice, 'The injuries were inflicted with something heavy. A cricket bat would have done the damage.' Alice agreed, 'In fact Dr Blake said as much.'

Matthew got up and went to the door, he opened it and shouted down the corridor for Sergeant Hobart.

'Hobart, escort Mrs Ryan back to her cell.' Matthew instructed him, 'you can let Mrs Stephens go. Charge Mrs Ryan with the murder of Jane Naylor.'

Bill looked surprised but went to take Mrs Ryan's arm and take her away. Alice had gone to stand by the door and as Mrs Ryan passed her she shoved hard, knocking the doctor into the door frame.

Alice gasped and grabbed her shoulder.

'Dr Harvey, are you alright?' Matthew caught her as she wobbled.

'No.' Alice went pale, 'I think my shoulder's broken.'

'Here,' he sat her in a chair, 'and you can add assault to that charge!' He called after Bill.

'Boss!' Bill acknowledged.

'Are you sure?' Matthew squatted down in front of her.

'Without an x-ray? Not a hundred percent, but I heard a crack when I hit the frame, and that looks ok.' Alice winced as she turned her head..

'Right,' Matthew stood up and extended his hand to her, 'I'll run you down to the hospital, get it seen to.'

'Is there a First Aid Kit here?' She asked, not moving, 'I could do with a sling.'

'In the main office. Will you be alright while I get it?' He had moved to the door.

'I don't think the furniture is going to attack, so, yes.' She smiled weakly, and he left her sitting there, smiling at his tenderness.

Matthew returned quickly. He had found Lucien cluttering up the office so had brought him down to see Alice.

'Hello, Alice,' he grinned, 'beating up the suspects, I hear.'

She just smiled, he was good at putting his patients at ease, and she was no different to him, this time.

He put his bag on the table and gently touched her shoulder. She took a breath.

'Would you mind if I slipped your blouse down?' He didn't want to embarrass her but he could see the joint was swelling.

Alice started to undo the buttons with her good hand, which surprised Lucien as Matthew was still in the room. He stopped her. 'Shall we ask the superintendant to leave?' He asked quietly.

'No, it's alright.' She whispered back. Lucien raised his eyebrows, she was usually such a private person, but this was no time to argue, so when she had undone the buttons he helped her slip the garment down. He tried to be gentle but he could still see it was painful. She gasped as he probed the rapidly growing bruise and when he tried to move her arm she bit her lip to prevent a scream.

'Sorry, Alice.' Lucien helped her put her blouse back on and fastened the buttons for her. It was all Matthew could do to stop himself telling the doctor to take his hands off her. It was his place, he thought, to dress or undress her. 'An x-ray first,' Lucien said as he put her arm in a sling, 'then if it is broken I'm afraid it's just rest and a sling. It should mend itself. I'll give you some strong painkillers.'

'Damn!' Alice cursed, 'Daisy's coming over for the week on Monday.'

'Well, at least you'll have someone to nurse you.' Lucien suggested. 'You can stay with us for the weekend if you'd like to. Jean can help you do... whatever.' Lucien, as usual, was lost for words when it came to discussing what women did.

'I'll be fine,' she looked up at Matthew, he smiled at her behind Lucien's back. She gave a small smile back.

'Come on, Alice,' Lucien helped her up, 'I'll take you to the hospital.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'You're lucky.' Lucien said as he looked at her x-ray. 'It must have just popped out and back again.'

Alice heaved a sigh of relief. The painkillers he had given her had started to work and she was feeling more comfortable, if a little tired. He had warned her they may make her drowsy.

'Now, I don't know what you've done to Matthew, but he's phoned twice to find out how you are.' Lucien had a twinkle in his as he sat down next to her.

Alice just smiled, that was for her to know and him to find out.

'Anyway, he insists on taking you home. Guilt complex? You were hurt working with him.' Lucien suggested.

'Maybe.' Alice yawned. 'Those painkillers, are you sure they're not sleeping pills?'

'I told you they'd make you drowsy. So no operating heavy machinery...or superintendants.' He added cheekily.

Alice raised her eyebrows, he was fishing for information. Matthew appeared behind Lucien carrying Alice's coat and secreted underneath it, her handbag.

'Hello, Matthew.' She managed a sleepy smile. 'My coat, thank you.'

'How're you feeling?' He asked, putting the coat and bag on the chair.

'Tired, Lucien gave me some very strong painkillers.' She tipped her head up to him and looked into his eyes. 'He said you insist on taking me home.'

'I do. Are you ready to go?' He helped her out of the seat and put her coat round her shoulders.

Lucien watched them, curious as to their relationship. There had obviously been a change in the dynamics there. Maybe Jean would know something. As they walked away he noticed Matthew put his arm round Alice's waist. He smiled to himself, he'd definitely missed something!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew was on duty over the weekend but Alice had asked him to stay over anyway. At least he would be there at night and in the morning. Jean said she would take a meal over for her lunch and just to see how she was.

Alice was frustrated at being so hampered by her shoulder. She could just about dress herself, who knew how much one used both arms; she could make a cup of tea but she couldn't really cater for herself or Matthew. Fortunately he was a good cook and Jean's offerings were welcome.

She managed to sleep reasonably well if she slept on her side with the injured shoulder uppermost. This meant she had her back to Matthew but he found ways to satisfy her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning dawned bright and clear. Alice turned to lie on her back and felt Matthew's arms around her. She smiled, her shoulder was much less painful, more sore, really. She decided she'd leave her medication until she really needed it. She didn't feel she could ask Matthew to stay while Daisy was there, at least not at first. She didn't want either of them to be embarrassed, and really it was supposed to be more time with her daughter, getting to know her properly, not introducing her to her lover and expecting her to fit in with their living arrangements.

Daisy was due in the afternoon so Matthew took his things home, leaving Alice to herself. He would collect her later and take her to the station as previously arranged.

Alice couldn't settle to anything. She had made sure that Daisy's room was clean and welcoming before she hurt her shoulder, Matthew had bought her some flowers the day before and they were on display in the living room. She didn't need to shop, Jean had done that for her and brought her a casserole yesterday, it was in the fridge. Daisy would have to lift it in and out of the oven but that was all. She tried to read, but it wouldn't go in, she tried to listen to the radio, but it didn't interest her. She wondered if her unsettled demeanour was due to Daisy or Matthew. The only time she was used to being alone was at night, and that had changed now she was sleeping with Matthew. Now she was alone during the day, when she should have been working. She thought about going for a walk, maybe over to the Blake's, yes, that's what she'd do. Without a heavy dose of painkillers she was much more alert.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Coming!' Jean called down the hall. She smiled when she saw Alice on the doorstep. 'Alice, come in.' She stepped aside. 'Is everything alright?' It was unlike Alice to pay spontaneous visits.

'Yes, fine, thank you Jean.' Alice wondered how she could tell Jean she was, well, bored. 'I find I need some company.' was all she could come up with.

'Nervous about Daisy's visit?' Jean took her down into the kitchen, she could make some tea and keep her eye on the twins, playing on the living room floor.

'Well, not really, I'm just not used to having nothing to do.' Alice flushed slightly. 'You don't mind, do you?' She was worried she had interrupted Jean in some work she was doing.

'Of course I don't mind.' Jean smiled and poured tea for them both, 'but how did you manage over the weekend?' If she was bored now, she must have been climbing the walls over the weekend, yet she had seemed calm when Jean had taken over food. True Matthew had been there when she called, but Lucien had said he thought he felt guilty over the shoulder business.

'I had company, and I slept a lot.' Alice had thought she wasn't very good company for Matthew, but he said he didn't mind. He did some gardening for her, when she was dozing.

'Matthew?' Jean looked her friend in the eye, 'that was nice of him.'

'Yes, it was.' Alice couldn't help blushing to the roots of her hair.

'Alice?' Jean's voice had that questioning tone, the one her mother used when she had returned late from a walk or date with Christopher.

'Yes Jean?' Alice tried to sound innocent, but it didn't work. Jean worked it out so fast.

'So how long has this been going on?' She teased.

'I don't...oh alright, quite some time. And before you ask, yes, he did stay the weekend.' Alice sipped her tea and tried to avoid Jean's gaze.

'I'm happy for you, for you both.' Jean was genuinely pleased that they had found each other. Matthew had been alone long enough, she had known him almost all her life and had always wondered why he hadn't married. Maybe he'd make an honest woman out of Alice, she deserved happiness too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice washed her plate and glass up. Matthew would be there shortly to take her to the station. She had refused Jean's invitation to stay for a bit of lunch, she had imposed enough. Her shoulder was beginning to ache but she daren't take any pain relief or she'd spend the afternoon asleep. She'd have to put up with it and take some before she went to bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice squeezed Matthew's hand as they stood on the platform waiting for the train bringing Daisy to Ballarat for, what she hoped would be many visits. The sound of the approaching train had them look up, Alice had already started smiling. As it drew alongside the platform, heads were appearing, looking for loved one's waiting. They both scanned along and it was Matthew that spotted her first, the younger Alice. He bent to his Alice and pointed, she waved excitedly and Daisy waved back, a huge grin on her pretty face. She jumped down off the train and, swinging her suitcase, practically ran to her mother. Alice held out her free arm and hugged her.

'Mother!' Daisy kissed her cheek, 'how are you?'

'Very well,' Alice smiled, 'but mind my arm.' Daisy was about to wrap her arms round her mother and Alice knew how strong her hugs were.

Daisy noticed the sling peeping out from under Alice's coat, elegantly draped over her shoulders.

She stood with her hands on her hips and scolded, 'What have you done?'

'Had an argument with a door frame, it won.' Alice grimaced, 'it's just badly bruised, but sore.'

Matthew had stood slightly back from Alice as she greeted her daughter, he liked the way Daisy scolded her mother, a bit like a teacher would do, or was it role reversal. Daisy looked at him,

'You must be Matthew,' she held out her hand, 'it's lovely to meet you at last, mother talks about you all the time.'

Matthew grinned and took her hand, 'It's lovely to meet you too, Daisy. I hear all about your days together. She's very proud of you.' He decided that Daisy had inherited her mother's forthright manner, he'd better be on his guard. He picked up her suitcase and the three of them went to the car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alice unlocked the door and let Daisy enter first. It was such a change from her dull boarding house room and she smiled. Matthew let both women enter first then took Daisy's case up to the spare room, he left it on the bed and then went to join them in the kitchen. He'd promised Alice he wouldn't leave immediately but stay for a cuppa. He stood in the doorway watching the two women prepare a tray. Daisy did most of it, she might be more at home in the kitchen than Alice was, although her cooking was improving. As Alice put the cups and saucers on the tray she looked up and saw him standing there. She smiled, a warm smile, that told him she was more than happy with the way her life had taken a turn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

'Aren't you staying?' Daisy asked, innocently, as Matthew took his leave.

'Now when am I going to get a word in edgeways?' He laughed as he saw Alice redden. 'You two ladies can talk the night away, but if it's alright with you both, how about I take you to dinner tomorrow, night?'

'Thank you, Matthew,' Alice stood up, 'that would be lovely.'

'You make sure you take some painkillers tonight, Alice.' He warned her as she went to the door with him, 'you won't sleep if that shoulder bothers you.'

'I will,' though Alice thought that sleep would not come easily without him there, either way.

Matthew was right about them talking, if one was silent the other wasn't. Daisy very quickly got her mother to admit her relationship with Matthew was not exactly platonic. Over the months, as they had got to know each other, Alice had told her daughter that she had not found anyone to take her father's place, until she met Matthew, and even then it had taken a long time for her to let him into her life. She said he had to work for her to be even civil in the early days.

Daisy noticed Alice wincing more as the evening wore on and eventually she suggested they retire. Alice took a half dose of pain relief and went to change for bed. She would have to manage by herself tonight, Matthew had helped her undress and, reluctantly, dress, since she had hurt her shoulder.

Daisy knocked on the bedroom door,

'Can I come it?'

'Yes.' Alice was in bed, trying to get comfortable. She had very quickly got used to sharing the bed with Matthew and she was finding it difficult to settle.

Daisy stood in the doorway and smiled. How could she tell her mother that it didn't bother her if her lover stayed over. Perhaps that was a step a daughter should not take, certainly if that daughter was newly arrived in one's life.

'Thanks for letting me meet Matthew.' She offered, 'he's sweet, and it's very clear he loves you.'

Alice didn't quite know how to respond to this, so she just said goodnight, and smiled.

'G'night, mother.' Daisy left her to her dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had hoped to get more of Daisy in this chapter, but the case and my obsession with detail got in the way.

The issues with Alice's shoulder-my mother managed to dislocate one shoulder last year, so she had trouble dressing and undressing, my dear sister had to help her, like Matthew helped Alice.


	5. Chapter 5 Fuel for gossip

Just fluff and friends. A bit long and waffly, so for that, sorry. Hope you like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisy lay in bed thinking. She thought about her mother, Alice; about her adoptive parents, about how they had loved her, but also how she had missed something, and that something might be Alice. Alice had been very open about her life, how she had tried to move on after David's death and how she felt when she had received the letter. She had never stopped loving Daisy, how could she stop loving a child born of love, of desperation, of hope over adversity. Daisy had felt all this and now she was here, in Ballarat, in her mother's home. It had been rare, to go into her parent's room after they had gone to bed. If she had a nightmare or couldn't sleep, maybe, but just to say goodnight, almost never, yet she had felt completely at ease, going into say 'goodnight' to Alice.

Alice drifted off to sleep, she thought she knew what Daisy had meant to say, about Matthew, but she wanted to get to know what having her daughter stay would mean. Staying in hotels was easy, sharing a house, well, that was different, especially when it was your daughter and you were embarking on a relationship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She woke to the sound of a cup and saucer being placed on the bedside cabinet.

'I hope it's not too early.' Daisy smiled, 'but I woke up and felt like a cuppa, so I thought...'

Alice blinked and looked at the clock, just before seven, late for her, but she wasn't working so...

'Thank you.' She sat up and leant against her pillows, 'if I'm working I'm generally up by now.'

Daisy went to leave but Alice stopped her.

'Sit with me.' She sipped her tea, 'you don't need to leave.'

Daisy sat on the edge of the bed with her own tea and they looked at each other.

'What would you like to do today?' Alice asked. She wanted Daisy to take the lead during her stay.

'Um, I hadn't really thought about it.' She held her cup on her lap. 'Just being able to come and see where you live is an adventure, and to meet some of your friends, if you'll let me.'

Daisy was well aware being Alice's illegitimate child might harm her mother's reputation, so being introduced round town might not be appropriate.

'Why wouldn't I let you meet my friends?' Alice was surprised that Daisy would think she should be kept hidden.

'Well, you're a respected member of the community, I'm the result of a youthful indiscretion...' Daisy looked down, 'people can be very cruel.'

Alice put her tea down, firmly, 'You are my daughter, I love you, I have always loved you and I am not ashamed of being your mother.' She looked at her, 'your father and I would have married if he had lived, but he didn't. Even if we didn't plan to have you, I have never regretted you, not even when I was forced to give you up. Now, well, your letter may have been a surprise, but it was a lovely surprise. I can fight my own battles, and whatever people say, that's their problem, not ours.'

Daisy looked at her and then flung her arms round her, apologising for catching her shoulder. 'Oh, mother.' She gasped, 'I do love you.'

Alice wrapped her good arm round her daughter and kissed the top of her head, 'Would you like to meet the Blake's?' She thought they would be a gentle introduction to life in Ballarat, and they already knew the story.

'I'd love to.' Daisy looked up and smiled. 'You've spoken about them a lot, it would be nice to actually see them.'

'I'll ring Jean after breakfast and see when it will be convenient to call.' Alice picked her tea up again, 'it depends whether Lucien has surgery or not.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucien did have surgery that afternoon, and so far had not been called out to attend the police station, so Jean suggested Alice and Daisy call mid morning.

'Also,' she reminded Alice, 'Lucien would like to take a look at your shoulder. I was going to book you into surgery, but you can have your consultation this morning.'

'Alright.' Alice sighed, she knew Jean was right and she should have a check up. She hoped Lucien would at least change her pain medication to something lighter. She hadn't taken any so far that morning, there was an ache, but a bearable one.

Daisy made breakfast and Alice was happy to let her.

'I enjoy cooking,' she had said, 'mum encouraged me.'

'I'm afraid your grandmother did not encourage me,' Alice smiled, ruefully, 'Matthew's a good cook and I'm improving, I burn things a lot less than I used to.'

'What's grandmother like?' Alice had told her she had a less than loving relationship with her own mother, and hoped she wouldn't make the same mistake with her daughter.

'She was a strict mother, very 'correct', everything had to be done the right way. We had a housekeeper so she didn't cook or clean and she hoped I'd make a similar, socially acceptable marriage; well, acceptable for her anyway. She hasn't changed, we write, occasionally, Christmas and birthdays.' Alice started to wash up, 'she was horrified when I had a child out of wedlock. Refused to have anything to do with you and precious little with me. She was glad when I had you adopted, it didn't matter to her how I felt. My feelings were not taken into account, it was all about saving face.'

Daisy took the tea towel and picked up a plate. She looked at her mother, there was a sadness there.

'Try not to do what I did, Daisy.' Alice held her tears in check, 'but if you do, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do. That would, firstly, be hypocritical and secondly, you are my daughter and I want to be able to support you.'

'Well, I'm not planning it, and as I am not dating, that would be difficult, anyway,' and she laughed at the thought.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They walked up to the Blake's with Alice telling her daughter a little of their history.

'So there's hope for you yet, mother.' Daisy grinned, when she heard that Jean was already mother to two grown up boys before she married Lucien and gave birth to the twins.

'What on earth do you mean?' Alice stopped and turned round.

'Well, you were twenty when I was born, I'm eighteen, do the sums, mother.' There was a cheeky glint in her eye.

Alice's eyes widened. The truth was that she had not even thought about it, she and Matthew had better be careful, if it wasn't already too late!

'Really.' Alice tossed head in mock scorn. They turned into the drive. 'Here we are.'

As she knocked they heard the familiar call as Jean headed down the hall. Daisy was still grinning when the door opened to reveal a trim figure, dark curls naturally framing a pretty face.

'Alice! come in.' Jean smiled, 'and you must be Daisy, welcome to chaos!'

'Jean,' laughed Alice, 'your house is never chaos!'

'That's what you think.' Jean laughed back. 'I haven't let you in the studio recently.'

'It's lovely to meet you, at last, Mrs Blake.' Daisy smiled, 'and if I'm to become a teacher, then I suppose I shall have to get used to a little chaos!'

'It's Jean,' the so named held out her hand, 'come on in. The twins are in the living room, playing. We can have tea in the kitchen where I can still see them. Alice you can go straight through to Lucien, he's ready when you are.'

'Alright, but don't go telling Daisy the truth about me, will you?' Alice grinned. She turned down the corridor to the surgery and Jean took her daughter into the kitchen.

'So, go on, then, Jean.' Daisy whispered, 'what is the truth about my mother?'

'I expect you know as much as we do, if not a little more.' Jean set about making tea. 'She used to be seen as almost unapproachable, very curt, stiff, but I'm sure she was just trying to protect herself from being hurt. She mellowed after working with my husband for a while, and especially after he supported her when a consultant behaved inappropriately towards her. Lucien can be exasperating, I have heard, to work with, but he is a bit like a terrier, worrying at a problem until he gets the right answer and he and Alice seem to be alike in that way.'

'Mother has dropped some names that can be irritating,' Daisy watched Jean, 'Tyneman?, Munro and Beaufort, I think she said.'

'Oh, Patrick Tyneman and Lucien have been annoying each other since boyhood, Munro was nasty, and Malcolm Beaufort, well he was just plain obnoxious.' Jean sat down and poured the drinks. 'What do you make of your mother?'

'She's so different to what I expected.' Daisy mused. 'Because I was adopted and didn't know why, I did wonder if she'd be horrified when I contacted her. I half expected to be told to go away, but she has made me feel welcome in her life, and loved. I did think I was opening up an old wound, but she has been so kind and, oh, it's so difficult to explain. I just feel as if I have come home.'

'You have.' A soft voice behind her whispered. Daisy looked up to see tears trickling down Alice's face, but they were tears of happiness.

'Oh mother.' She sounded a little exasperated, much as one might do with a small child, and smiled.

'Sorry.' Alice was not frustrated by the tears, as she might normally have been, but it was a little embarrassing, especially when her daughter had to supply her with a handkerchief!

Jean watched the scene play out. Alice was changing, relaxed and happier than she had ever seen her. Both Matthew and Daisy were doing her so much good. She waited for Alice to calm down before she spoke, and it was to change the subject.

'So, how's the shoulder?'

'Much better, thank you.' Alice took the offered tea, 'Lucien says I need to start using the arm again and get it moving. Pain relief only if I need it.'

'You can come back to work when you're ready, too.' Lucien joined the ladies, outnumbered as he was, 'hello Daisy, nice to meet you.' He turned to her and smiled. Daisy smiled back, wondering if all the men in Ballarat were so good looking, she might stay longer.

'Nice to meet you, too, doctor. Thank you for looking after mother, though I expect she's not a good patient.'

'Thank you for that vote of confidence, dear daughter.' Alice said before Lucien could comment.

'She's not too bad, for a doctor.' Lucien said, 'we doctors always think we know best, even when it comes to our own ills.'

Daisy jumped, something soft touched her foot under the table. She looked down to find a baby had rolled himself over from the living room. She bent down and picked him up,

'Well, hello, young man.' She grinned at him, 'are you supposed to be rolling around the kitchen?'

'That's Tommy,' his mother introduced him, 'ever the adventurer. Far too much like his father for his own good.' She raised an eyebrow at her husband who was sitting with an innocent look on his handsome features. Alice laughed as Jean got up to go and get Jenny, the more reticent of the children and the one who had taken to Alice first. She came back holding her daughter, 'and this is Jenny.'

'Too much like her mother for her own good,' Lucien muttered good naturedly.

Jean gave him a 'look', but he just smiled and blew her a kiss. She passed Jenny to Aunty Alice who held her close and kissed the top of her soft dark curls. She briefly thought back to Daisy's cheeky comment earlier, and mused,

'Would it be so bad?' but didn't give voice to the thought.

'They're lovely.' Daisy said, Tommy liked her, she had interesting chewy things round her neck, a string of beads, just right for sore gums.

'Think you've made a friend there.' Lucien observed. Daisy just laughed.

'Jean, you must want to give them their lunch, we'll leave you to it.' Alice made to get up from her chair.

'Don't be silly,' Jean retorted, 'you know what feeding these two is like, stay and have lunch with us.'

'We couldn't impose,' Daisy replied.

'Rubbish!' Lucien started to get the high chairs, 'you, Alice, know you are always welcome, so if Jean says you are to stay, well, who are we to argue.'

Jean was busy heating through the twins meal, 'At last, he's got it.' She looked heaven-wards.

'Lucien would you strap them into their chairs please, and bibs!' She called over her shoulder.

Alice smiled at the scene, watching Lucien deal with two energetic babies and follow his wife's instructions always amused her. Daisy took the tea things to the sink,

'Shall I wash these for you, Jean?' She asked. She had been brought up to be helpful and courteous.

'Oh, yes please.' Jean turned briefly, 'that's kind of you.'

Alice stood up, 'I'll dry.' This all felt so totally natural, if Daisy could be accepted so readily by Jean and Lucien then maybe the idea of Matthew staying over was not so difficult to deal with after all. It was Daisy that would have to deal with it, and she had already hinted that it was no problem to her. As she and Daisy washed and dried the tea things they could hear Lucien teasing Tommy and Jean encouraging Jenny. Alice had seen it all before but Daisy turned round and smiled at the two babies slurping and tasting their food and, in Tommy's case, blowing raspberries, sending droplets of mashed vegetables over his father! She nudged Alice's arm and nodded towards the scene. Alice smiled,

'I think Lucien needs a bib, too.' She whispered.

'Or an umbrella.' Suggested her daughter, with a grin.

'I heard that!' Lucien called over his shoulder as his wife tried to stifle her giggles.

'See, I was right,' Jean laughed, 'just like Lucien.'

'And when, dearest, do I spit my dinner over you?' He turned his attention to his wife, which was not a good idea as Tommy reached over for his dish and tipped it over his head.

'You don't,' Jean laughed, 'but you aren't always too well behaved, either.'

Lucien got up and fetched a cloth to clean his son up,

'Guess you've had enough, son.' He said wiping the mush off the boy's face and head. Clean enough to handle, Tommy now needed to be completely washed and changed and Jean was strangely busy. Lucien unclipped the harness from the chair and carried his son at arm's length, dangling from the straps.

'I don't know whether to put you in the garden and turn the hose on you or hold you under the shower, young man,' Lucien tried to sound stern, but he headed towards the bathroom instead of the back door.

Daisy took the dishcloth and wiped the remains of Tommy's dinner off the table and high chair.

'Oh Daisy, thank you.' Jean took Jenny's dish away, empty, 'but you don't have to clean up after my son and husband.'

'They're a handful, aren't they?' Daisy said.

'They are, Jenny's so much more ladylike.' Jean agreed.

'I didn't mean the doctor!' Daisy was a little embarrassed that Jean thought she was referring to her husband in that remark.

'Really.' Jean smirked, 'I do.'

Daisy went very red, Alice laughed,

'Don't worry, Daisy, Jean often refers to Lucien as her fifth child.' Alice touched her arm. 'He went away to school when he was ten, so he's making up for a lost childhood.'

Jean picked Jenny out of her chair and smiled.

'I'll just get this one sorted and I'll get lunch for us.' She went out of the kitchen,

'Shall we set the table?' Alice called after her.

'Please.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They left after lunch, just before Lucien's patients arrived. Alice had liked the way the Blake's had taken to Daisy and Daisy had enjoyed herself, that, she could see. She wondered if dinner at the Colonist's that evening would go as well, or would there be raised eyebrows at the superintendant dining with two women, one somewhat younger than the other. Alice was well aware that, although it wasn't unusual for her to be seen dining with Matthew, there were a few who looked sideways at the arrangement. Patrick Tyneman didn't trust her because she was friendly with Lucien and Susan looked down her nose at a single working woman, considerably more intelligent than she was. As Daisy had observed, people can be cruel. Still, she had told Daisy it was their problem not hers.

'They're lovely.' Daisy's voice broke through her thoughts. 'Jean and Lucien, and the children, adorable.'

'They are aren't they, they like you too.' Alice replied.

'Do you think so?' Daisy grinned and looked at her mother, 'I do hope so.'

'Dinner at the club might not be quite so relaxed.' Alice warned her.

'Don't worry, I used to get it at school for being adopted.' Daisy took her mother's arm, 'you grow a thick skin after a while.'

'I'm sorry. If I'd been able to keep you...' Alice started to say.

'It's all water under the bridge.' Daisy squeezed Alice's arm and they continued their walk home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew escorted the two ladies into the club. They were laughing at the story of Lucien getting covered in baby food that day and as they entered the bar Cec Drury looked up. Matthew had booked a table, discreet but not hidden, as usual.

'Good evening, superintendant, Dr Harvey, miss.' He greeted them, 'your table is this way.'

'Good evening Mr Drury,' Alice smiled warmly, but she didn't introduce Daisy, 'thank you.' She said, as he pulled out the chair for her. He got a smile from Daisy for the same courtesy.

They were part way through their first course when the Tynemans were shown to a table, just far enough away to not hear the conversation, without actively straining. Susan looked a little too long, the stranger must be related to Alice Harvey, the likeness was striking. Alice saw her staring and nodded her head in greeting. Susan saw her bend her head to the girl but couldn't quite hear,

'Susan Tyneman.' Alice answered her daughter's query as to who the curious woman was.

'oh, so that's...' Daisy started.

'Yes, Patrick.' Alice confirmed.

'He looks a bundle of laughs.' Daisy commented, which made Matthew smile.

'Oh he is.' Matthew raised his glass to Patrick who grimaced. How come the superintendant, a man noted for his single status, was dining with two attractive women. Not that Patrick had designs of adding Alice to his list of conquests, he was even more scared of her than of his wife!

Daisy smiled at Susan, as if she was pleased to meet her, then continued with her meal.

'Who's that with Lawson and Dr Harvey?' Susan asked her husband, he was supposed to know who was who in town, he always told her he had his finger on the pulse.

'I've no idea, must be a relation of the doctor's.' He turned his attention to the waiter and ordered drinks for himself and his wife.

'Hmm.' Susan grumbled, she would have to find out. Perhaps their housekeeper could find out, she was friendly with Jean Blake and Jean Blake was friends with Dr Harvey.

'Are we keeping our relationship a secret here?' Daisy asked her mother, not wanting to embarrass her.

'No, why should we?' Alice smiled.

'Just wondered. I don't want either of them to have a heart attack if I call you 'mother', he looks like he might.' Daisy kept her voice low.

Alice giggled, 'Don't be naughty, or it's early to bed for you my girl.' She teased.

Daisy stuck out her bottom lip, as if petulant.

Matthew liked the easy nature of their conversation, it was good to hear Alice tease her daughter and find amusement in maddening Patrick. Lucien, he thought, would love to see it. Their plates were cleared and they decided against dessert, settling for coffee instead.

Matthew paid the bill and they left, with the Tynemans still trying to work out who the young girl was.

'Goodnight, Mr Drury,' Alice and Daisy said, as they moved out of the bar.

'Goodnight, doctor, miss.' Cec Drury replied. He'd noticed Susan's curiosity and knew he would be cross-examined when they left. He could truthfully say he did not know who Daisy was, just that her name was 'Daisy' and she was obviously a friend of Dr Harvey and the superintendant's'.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matthew pulled up on the drive and helped the ladies out of the car.

'Nightcap, Matthew?' Alice offered as she unlocked the house.

'That would be lovely.' He agreed as the three of them went inside. Daisy hung her coat up and turned to them,

'I'll say goodnight, then.' She kissed her mother, 'thank you for a lovely evening, can't wait to see what Mr and Mrs Tyneman's strategy for finding out who I am is.' She grinned and headed upstairs.

'Goodnight, dear.' Alice called after her, as did Matthew, taking Alice's coat and putting it on the hook.

They sat on the couch with their drinks, even after such a short break in their routine she had found she missed this. This had been how their lovemaking had begun, a nightcap after dinner, kissing and cuddling. Matthew leant back and put his arm round her, drawing her against him, and kissed her temple. She sighed, a deep sigh, and relaxed into him. He put his glass down and took hers off her. He pulled her into a deep kiss, long and passionate, making up for a missed evening.

'How's your shoulder?' He asked quietly.

'A lot better, but there are some things I find awkward.' She answered, a seductive tone to her already lowered voice.

'Anything I can help you with?' He looked into her eyes, and slipped his hand down her thigh.

'Well, buttons are such a nuisance.' She placed her hand flat on his chest and slipped a finger between two buttons there. 'And clips.'

Matthew took his tie off and undid his top button, that was always a stiff one. He put his hand round her back,

'You have a zip in this dress.' He remarked, tracing his finger down it.

'Such a problem, Daisy had to do it up for me. I've no idea how I'll get it down, now she's gone to bed.' Alice looked at him, innocently.

'Perhaps, doctor, I could help.' Matthew offered.

'Oh, thank you, superintendant, that's so very kind of you.' Alice fluttered her eyelashes at him.

Matthew's hand slid down her back, taking the zip with it, Alice flicked buttons open on his shirt and smiled into his chest.

'Not here,' she whispered. She didn't want Daisy to come down in the morning to find a pile of clothes in the living room, some of which would not belong to her.

Given his knee injury, Matthew couldn't risk carrying his love up the stairs, but that didn't mean he had to let go of her, so they went up together with their arms around each other, still kissing.

Alice put her fingers to her lips as they got to the top of the stairs. They closed the bedroom door and, with hushed giggles, carried on from where they had left off. Matthew pulled her down onto the bed and they undressed each other slowly, kissing exposed skin, touching gently. Matthew was careful not to hurt her shoulder, moving over to the other side of her body. Her breaths came quickly and she moved under him, inviting him to find new places to kiss and taste and gasping as he made love to her, slowly at first then more urgently, taking her to the edge then slowing, teasing her until she would be teased no more and she bit her lip to stop a scream of pure pleasure then fell, fulfilled, onto the bed.

She snuggled into him and sighed as he pulled her close, as if he never wanted to let her go. He looked at her, her eyes were closed, dark lashes bouncing off her cheeks. He kissed her gently, a mere breath against her forehead and watched her smile.

'Oh Matthew,' she breathed, but nothing else, mere words were not enough. He smiled at her and let her fall asleep in his arms. He pulled the covers over them and followed her into dreamland.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They were awoken by a light tapping on the door.

'Tea, outside your door, mother.' Daisy called through softly.

Alice blushed and looked over at Matthew, smirking, she nudged him with her elbow.

'Thank you.' She slipped out of bed and put on her robe before opening the door to pick up the tray. Strangely her shoulder was much easier. She smiled at the sight of two cups on the tray. Her daughter was no fool, a morning chat was not on the cards today.

'What are you doing today?' Matthew asked as he sat next to her, drinking the welcome brew.

'Not sure.' Alice leant against him, 'might take Daisy into Ballarat. I'm sure I need to get some groceries, Jean doesn't do all my shopping, you know.'

'Any idea when you'll be back at work?' She had only taken time off because of the shoulder, the plan had been to let Daisy stay but she had insisted she would fit into their life.

'Tomorrow.' Alice had to get back, even though there were no ongoing cases she still had her hospital work to do, and she wouldn't be paid for entertaining her daughter and sleeping with the superintendant!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ballarat was busy as Alice and Daisy wandered around. Alice was greeted cordially by quite a few, but it was the fact she had someone new to the town with her that prompted most of the 'good mornings'.

Daisy grinned as Susan Tyneman made a beeline for them.

'Here we go, mother.' She whispered. 'Interrogation coming up.'

Alice tried, unsuccessfully, not to smile.

'Dr Harvey, glad to see you out and about.' Ordinarily, Mrs Tyneman couldn't care less whether she saw Alice from one end of the year to the next, but she had a feeling that there might be some gossip to spread. 'I heard you'd been injured. Nothing too serious, I hope?'

'No, just a badly bruised shoulder.' Alice smiled, pleasantly, 'I'll be back at work tomorrow.'

Daisy touched her arm, 'Didn't you say you needed some bread, mother?' This would raise an eyebrow she thought.

'Oh, yes, thank you Daisy.' Alice watched her daughter head into the baker's. Susan's eyes had widened and her eyebrows almost disappeared into her hairline. Alice suppressed another smile. She waited for Susan to say something,

'Er...your visitor, I don't think we've seen her before.' She managed to get out, thinking she hadn't heard properly.

'My daughter?' Alice smiled, 'no, she has only recently got in touch, so it's her first visit.'

'I didn't know...' she couldn't very well comment on Dr Harvey's marital status.

Daisy came out of the shop carrying a loaf, 'Here you are.' She took the basket off Alice. 'Now where?'

'Daisy, dear, this is Mrs Tyneman.' She indicated the startled woman standing there, 'Mrs Tyneman, my daughter, Daisy.'

Daisy held her hand out, smiling, 'Lovely to meet you Mrs Tyneman. I think we saw you last night at the club.'

Susan could not refuse Daisy's hand but just smiled her greeting, 'Well, mustn't stand here, gossiping,' she managed to stutter and turned on her heel.

'The butcher's I think, Daisy, then veggies.' Alice grinned at her. 'I didn't think it was possible to render Susan Tyneman speechless, but I think we might just have managed the impossible.'

'Have you always been this wicked, mother?' Daisy asked, slipping her hand through the crook in her mother's.

'Well, I usually confine it to irritating Bill Hobart, one of Matthew's officers.' Alice admitted, 'but, I hate to say, I'm actually enjoying myself.'

They finished their shopping without further incident, but a few looks. Charlie Davies passed them and tipped his hat.

'Dr, miss.' he greeted them. Lucien had told him about Daisy the previous evening so he didn't look surprised.

'Charlie.' Alice smiled back. Charlie thought she smiled rather more these days, so did the Boss, no comment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daisy cooked that evening for the three of them. Matthew was not allowed to stay away, but he didn't put up much of a fight. Staying at home he was on his own, Rose was out most evenings, either gathering another story for the courier or with Charlie, _not_ doing what he was doing with Alice, he hoped! But he wasn't her father, he just hoped she'd be sensible. Which, by the by, was something he and Alice ought to talk about, but he didn't quite know how to bring up the subject, he did, however, hope it wasn't too late. He didn't want to sully her reputation; when the realisation dawned on the gossips of Ballarat that Dr Harvey was an unmarried mother, she would be talked about as if she were some kind of loose woman. It would be worse if she got pregnant, she would likely suffer like Jean used to, and, indeed, sometimes still did.

He'd have to try to find a way to introduce the subject; trouble was Alice always seemed to need him to 'finish' what they started, which he was happy to oblige her. Bugger! Why did his thoughts have to go down that line.

Daisy excused herself and went to bed, leaving the two of them together.

'What does she think we get up to that she needs to leave us so early in the evening?' Matthew asked.

Alice looked at him and rolled her eyes.

'Alice,' he looked at her, seriously, 'I've been thinking...'

'Matthew, you're a man, you shouldn't be thinking.' She laughed

'Seriously, Alice.' He sighed, 'every time we, er...we take a risk.'

She smiled, 'I am perfectly aware of what might happen, Matthew. Frankly, I don't care, if it happens, it happens.'

He was astonished, he expected her to be horrified at the idea, but here she was, completely calm about the possibility.

'Is it what you want?' He had to know, did she want a child?

'Honestly, I don't know, all I do know is that I love you.' She kissed his cheek, 'I never thought I'd love anyone properly, again, but I do. Thank you.' A tear rolled down one cheek.

'I think I'd better stop thinking, don't you?' An almost inaudible sound as he pulled her to him, tight, stroking her hair; wondering how he had got so lucky after all these years. 'I love you, Alice Harvey.' He mumbled into her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'll leave them there. I don't think there's another chapter in this story, but I won't mark it complete, just yet. Thanks to those that have taken to trouble to read these ramblings, and left reviews.


End file.
